Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force
or Magical War Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force is a Japanese manga series written by Masaki Tsuzuki and illustrated by Yukari Higa. It is the fourth Nanoha series, and is currently being serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Nyantype magazine, first appearing in that magazine's inaugural issue in April 2009. As of May 2010, one volume of the series has been released, containing the first four chapters of the series. The story is set six years after the events of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers, and focuses on the investigation into another ancient magical artifact, the Book of the Silver Cross. Story The story appears to be centered on the investigation of the Book of the Silver Cross, an ancient Belkan magical tome, and that tome's accompanying Dividers, magical weapons with currently unknown powers. Thoma Avenir, while travelling, discovers a girl named Lily Strosek trapped inside a strange research facility. When Thoma rescues Lily from her confinement, she grants him a new magical device that refers to itself as one of these Dividers. However, unbeknownst to them, a group of people known as the Huckebein family are also using these weapons to cause large amounts of chaos and destruction, leading to an investigation by the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Before long, Thoma and Lily find themselves caught up in the ambitions of the Huckebein family and the investigation of the Bureau. Characters ; *''Age:'' 15 :A freelance archaeologist from the planet Vaizen, who travels various places with his camera Device, Steed. While he is originally from a mining town in Vaizen, it was destroyed seven years before the beginning of the manga, and Thoma vowed to take his revenge on the people who destroyed it. Despite that past, he is generally kind and helpful in disposition, as displayed by his desire to help Lily and his willingness to carry her around. :When he meets Lily, he is given a powerful new Device, a revolver with a large blade beneath the barrel known as the EC Divider, code 996. It is a powerful weapon, but the exact details of its use or capabilities are unknown. In addition, as a consequence of using the Divider, Thoma appears to be suffering from a disease known as "Eclipse"; the exact effects and nature of this affliction are also unknown. :Upon meeting Veyron in a church on Ruwella, he recognized the emblem on Veryon's arm from the destruction of the Vaizen Mines seven years ago. He demanded to know whether it was Veyron who was responsible for the destruction. After a short fight, Veyron left without answering Thoma. ; :A mysterious girl discovered by Tohma in a facility on the world of Ruwella. She was secured to a table when first discovered by Thoma; when he promised to assist her, she formed some kind of contract with him. The full effect of this bond is currently unknown, but it did grant Thoma use of the EC Divider and may have infected Thoma with "Eclipse." Lily uses telepathy to communicate with other people, and appears to be incapable of speaking normally or communicating with Devices. It is unknown whether Lily is human or not. ; :Originally from Midchilda, Isis was working as a tailor in a city on Ruwella when she encountered Thoma and Lily. After selling clothes to Lily, she proceeded to warn the two of the police's impending arrival and assist in their escape. From that point, she began traveling with the two. ; *''Age:'' 25 :Nanoha is a Captain in the Time-Space Administration Bureau, working as an aerial forces combat instructor. She is well-known for her central role in several prior incidents, including the Jail Scaglietti Incident. Many of the former members of Section Six (such as Nanoha), which played a central role in resolving that incident, are being recalled to assist in dealing with the new problems that are developing. ; *''Age:'' 25 :Fate Testarossa is an Enforcer working for the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Fate and her partner Teana have been responsible for the main branch of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's investigation into the Dividers, the Huckebein family, and the "Eclipse" condition. ; *''Age:'' 25 :The former commander of Section Six, Hayate Yagami is now a Naval Forces commander charged with investigating dangerous artifacts and their misuse. Currently, she is investigating the Book of the Silver Cross and the Divider, a pair of ancient Belkan artifacts. ; :Reinforce is Hayate's unison device, and is currently serving as Hayate's aide in the investigation into the Book of the Silver Cross. ; :Signum is a lieutenant in the Time-Space Administration Bureau, currently reporting to Teana and assisting with her investigation into the Huckebein family. She is the first member of the Bureau to make direct contact with the Huckebein family over the course of this incident, engaging Cypha shortly after an incident at a church in Ruwella. ; :Veyron is a member of the Huckebein family and the owner of the EC Divider, code 928. His long-term goals, as well as those of his organization, are currently unknown, but he has shown an interest in taking Thoma's Divider and in defeating or capturing Thoma himself. Thoma first met him at a church in Ruwella, where they fought for a short time before Veyron left. ; :Cypha is another member of the Huckebein family and the owner of the EC Divider, code 944. This particular Divider is named König, German for "king", and has the longest blade yet of any of the Dividers. Cypha was able to "react" it to deploy a seemingly more powerful form, in which it became a pair of long swords with a gun built into the right sword. Exact details of this "react" process and its functionality are unknown, but Cypha has referred to Lily herself as a "Reactor Plug" and called her reacted König "the poison that will kill the world", a phrase employed by other members of the Huckebein family in reference to the Dividers. References External links * Category:Seinen manga Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Category:Magical girl anime and manga ja:魔法戦記リリカルなのはForce zh:魔法戰記奈葉Force